Hidden In Hazy Lies
by bengal-meets-somali
Summary: Zweiter Erstling! KenxNagi; später KenxAya---sad (?), romance, drama, psycho---Please R&R!!!
1. mad beginning

Autors: bengal und somali
Date: 22-11-2002
Disclaimer: nixe uns nixe geld nixe spass
Warnings: Humor, Shônen-Ai, später: Spoiler, Angst, Lime, Death ;_;
Pairing: KenxNagi; KenxAya
Dedication: us, ourselves & we
Greetinx 
& Special Thanxx: Miuu, exileian, Ney Naoe, Ofen (geistige Nahrung - *Pizza durch Ohr stopf*)
CD-Tipp: **Cruel Intentions!** Hört's wirklich!!! Bitte!!! _Haben auch extra an manchen Stellen die Titel hingeschrieben, die am besten passen!!!_
  

  
  


**HIDDEN IN HAZY LIES**

  
  


  
  


~Hidaka Ken~
  

Herbst, die schönste Jahreszeit. Okay - meine Meinung. Sicher, Herbst hat weder die Wärme des Sommers zu bieten, noch die Aufbruchsstimmung eines Frühling oder das Romantische des Winters. Aber im Herbst explodiert die Natur förmlich vor Farben. Satte Rot- und Goldtöne stehen wärmend im starken Kontrast zu beißend kalten Winden. Ich liebe es, in einem herbstlichen Laubwald zu stehen, die Feuchtigkeit, die als Nebel die Sicht verschleiert, förmlich greifen zu können und immer wieder einzelne, wärmende und hoffnungsspendende Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut zu spüren, die sich einen Weg durch das dichte Laubwerk erkämpft hatten. Ich mag die feuchte Luft nach einem kräftigen Regenschauer und die nasse Erde unter meinen Füßen, die schmatzende Laute von sich gibt, wenn ich darüber laufe. Und ich liebe den Geruch nach einem solchen Regenerguss, die frische, _klare _Luft, den Duft nach grünem Moos, feuchter Baumrinde und das freie Gefühl, welches dies alles in mir auslöst.
  

Mit solchen Gedanken beschäftigt, trat ich aus dem Blumenladen um die neue Lieferung Blumentöpfe anzunehmen. Terrakotta, Durchmesser 40 cm und für Bonsaibäumchen gedacht.
Geistesabwesend unterschrieb ich die Lieferbescheinigung und nickte dem Fahrer kurz zu, ehe er wieder verschwand und mich zwischen circa 50 aller-erster-Sahne Blumentöpfen von der besten Qualität Japans zurückließ. Ich packte mir ein oder zwei der Töpfe auf den Buckel und marschierte zurück in den Laden um die schon eingetroffene Meute Mädchen nicht allein mit Aya zu lassen (oder auch umgekehrt...). 
  

Ich ließ meinen Blick auf der Suche nach Aya durch den Laden schweifen und entdeckte ihn, wie man ihn wohl immer fand - einen roten Rosenstrauß bindend, umringt von schüchternen, giggelnden Mädchen. Sie versuchten es einfach immer wieder. Wieviele Rosensträuße hatte Aya eigentlich schon binden müssen?! Glaubten sie denn wirklich, Aya würde ihnen irgendwann einen kostenlos, als Kompliment binden, wenn sie einfach jeden Tag kamen oder auch nur _einmal _etwas anderes sagte als: Wenn ihr nichts kauft, geht!?! Nein, für sowas wie Zuneigung oder Ähnlichem war der Große wohl gar nicht (mehr) fähig...
  

Wie auch immer - es war mir egal und ich buckelte die Terrakotta Töpfe ergeben in den Lagerraum. Aya war ein Kapitel (-chen) für sich. Irgendwie war er mir suspekt, dubios, ominös, nun ja, eben nicht geheuer und so verdammt launisch. Okay, in diesem Punkt ähnelten wir uns vielleicht sogar etwas, wobei ich von Aya nicht annahm, dass er sich jemals zu Gefühlsausbrüchen hinreißen lassen würde. Geflissentlich übersehen sei hierbei seine fragwürdige Leidenschaft (?!) für sämtliche Takatoris. Aber... er war mir ja so was von egal!
  

  

~Fujimiya Ran (Aya)~
  

Herbst, gibt es etwas Schrecklicheres? Okay - meine Meinung und oft genug steh ich mit der auch allein da. Aber Herbst, bitte, dem kann ich so GAR nichts abgewinnen. Im Frühling wächst wenigstens endlich wieder etwas Grünes, was sich nicht unpraktisch macht, denn die Deckung im Winter zu halten war mehr denn oft schwer. Zwar fiel in diese Jahreszeit Valentinstag, aber dafür konnte der Frühling schließlich nichts. 
  

Im Sommer hatte man mit haufenweise leichtbekleideten Kund(inn)en zu tun, aber auch dafür konnte man die Jahreszeit nicht verantwortlich machen. Auch das man im Winter das Blut auf zwei Kilometer Entfernung sehen konnte, nahm dieser Jahreszeit doch nicht ihren kühlen Charme. Überhaupt - Winter... ja genau. (bengal: wir war'n uns uneinig betreffs dieses Satzes!!! -_-*)
  

Alles war besser als Herbst. War auch keine Kunst. Regen, Sturm, Schlamm. Diese Zeit konnte man anhand dieser drei Kriterien über Stunden hinweg interpretieren. Ich war mies gelaunt (bengal: mich würd's eher interessieren, wenn dies mal NICHT der Fall is'!!!) und ließ es wie immer an unseren Kundinnen raus. Mich überraschte die Hartnäckigkeit mit der sie unser Geschäft belagerten jedes Mal wieder auf's Neue.
  

Wenn ihr nichts kauft, geht!, ließ ich verlauten und schenkte der Runde, welche sichtlich erstaunt über ein paar Worte von mir war, böse Blicke. 
  

Ich bemerkte Ken's gequält/amüsiertes Gesicht zwischen den Mädchenmassen und schickte ein genervtes Stoßgebet 'gen Himmel (somali: Wohl besser 'gen Blumenladendecke, hm?? *puppy eyes*) dessen Inhalt hier nur auszugsweise wiedergegeben werden soll: Ablösung!!! *grummel grummel* Yohji!! *grummel grummel* ABLÖSUNG!!! (somali: *grummel grummel*?! =^.^= bengal: °¬ ¬)
  

  

~Ken~
  

Langsam sehnte ich mich nach Omi...
  

... meiner ABLÖSUNG!! Frustriert seufzend und einen Packen junger Teenies mit den Blumentöpfen zur Seite bugsierend trampelte ich in Richtung Hinterzimmer um mich schon einmal umzuziehen. Es wäre unpassend, zu einem Date mit Blumenerde an den Händen und Klamotten zu kommen. Zumal es ein Date mit ihm war. Ich warf die Schürze in die nächstbeste Ecke und rannte (3 Stufen auf einmal nehmend) die Treppe hinauf, um noch schnell zu duschen.
  

Die Klamotten klebten, ich hatte eine Weile im Nieselregen draußen gestanden. Ich schälte mich aus Hose und Shirt und ließ sie achtlos liegen. Das warme Wasser auf meiner kalten Haut fühlte sich wie eine menschliche Berührung an und ich musste grinsen. Ich wusch mir die Haare und spritzte das halbe Bad mit der Brause nass. Haare trocknen sparte ich mir und plazierte eine dicke Wollmütze von Omi auf meinem Schopf. 
  

In Vorfreude auf die nächsten Stunden und gut gelaunt übersprang ich ungefähr 12 Stufen und preschte in den Laden, der fast aus den Nähten zu platzen schien. Ich folgerte richtig - Omi und Yohji waren eingetroffen. Ich winkte in den dichtesten Pulk Mädchen, wo sich die Assassins wohl befanden (bengal: Und sprang, wie ein junges Rehkitz aus dem Laden... ^^° somali: Ich glaub's net O.o bengal: DOCH, DOCH!) und verließ den Laden beschwingt.
  

  

~Aya~
  

Wie kann man sich nur freiwillig so viel bewegen? Wie kann man nur die ganze Zeit mit so einem [beschränktem] Grinsen durch die Kante rennen und den Eindruck erwecken, als würde man die Welt durch eine rosa-rote...
  

EGAL. Ken war mir egal. Manchmal glaubte ich, zuviel nachzudenken. Worüber auch immer. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach zu wenig zu tun... Aber es war einfach viel bequemer, Konversationen im Kopf theoretisch abzuhalten, als praktische öffentlich. War ja auch einfacher. Und machte weniger Umstände. Ich diskutierte mit mir selber und wir waren immer einer Meinung... 
  

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem roten Blumenstrauß zu und ignorierte die anschwellende Mädchengemeinde. 
  

Hallo sugar..., hauchte mir jemand ins Ohr. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter und ich erstarrte augenblicklich zur Salzsäule. Wie geht's meinem kleinen, _schnuckeligen_ Sweetheart? 
  

Weniger elegant aber dafür effektvoll drehte ich mich um und schlug _sweetheart_-Yohji mit der geballten Faust, aber gebremster Schlagkraft, ins Gesicht. Ich geh jetzt!, fauchte ich den am Boden liegenden und sich die Wange mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht haltenden Playboy von oben herab an und... ging. Aya-chan würde sicher schon warten. Ach nein, kann sie gar nicht...
  

  

**CD-Tip: Cruel Intentions/Eiskalte Engel: 05-Counting Crows _colorblind _06-Kristen Barry _ordinary life _08-Skunk Anansie _secretly_**
  

  

~Ken~
  

Wir hatten uns diesmal im Zentralkrankenhaus verabredet. Er sollte heute entlassen werden, nach dem er 2 Tage ambulant gelegen hatte. Die Schuldgefühle, die mich schon seit seiner Einlieferung quälten machten sich wieder bemerkbar. Im Prinzip waren es meine eigenen Leute gewesen, meine Freunde, die ihn so zugerichtet hatten. Wir hatten ihm eine Falle gestellt und er war einfach hineingetappt. Okay, ich hatte versucht ihn zu warnen und ich hatte auch erst sehr spät erfahren, was Sache war, aber trotz allem... fühlte ich mich schuldig. 
  

Solche Gedanken wischt man nicht weg, als wären sie ein Stück Fliegenscheiße und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Hatte ich ihm schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tat? [**_Tausend mal_**]
  

Und wenn, ich würde es noch einmal tun, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es mein schlechtes Gefühl dabei nicht beruhigen konnte. Ich würde ihn umarmen und ihm sagen, was für Gewissensbisse mich plagten. Er würde mich aufmuntern und mir sagen, dass er es mir nie nachtragen würde. Ich war ein Egoist.
  

Nur um von ihm zu hören, wie sehr er mich liebte, entschuldigte ich mich alle 5 Minuten neu bei ihm. Ich liebte ihn nun einmal. Und die Tatsache, ihm beinahe jede Nacht als Feind gegenüberstehen zu müssen machte mich krank und verstärkte meine Gefühle und den Drang, von ihm zu hören... wie sehr er mich doch brauchte. Wie sehr er sich nach mir verzehrte. Wie oft ihn die Sehnsucht nach mir um den Schlaf bringen würde. 
  

Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich je einen anderen als ihn lieben könnte. Ohne viel mit ihm zu reden, wusste ich doch, was er dachte und fühlte. Ich erinnere mich nicht an ein längeres Gespräch als 5 Minuten und doch scheint es mir, als hätten wir mehr übereinander erfahren, als je ein anderer vor uns. Wir beide sind Killer.
  

Wir beide haben dieselben Gedanken, die uns beschäftigen. Wir wissen, was wir brauchen. Uns verbindet das selbe Schicksal, die selbe verfluchte Bestimmung und die selbe Vergangenheit. Das selbe, verpfuschte Leben. 
  

  

~Aya~
  

Die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben?! Den Glauben nicht verlieren?! Die Hoffnung worauf? Den Glauben woran? Früher war der Name Aya für mich ein Inbegriff aller Hoffnung, aller Neuanfänge und jedes neuen Versuches. 
  

Die Medizin wurde revolutioniert, jede Menge neue Therapiemöglichkeiten überschwemmen den Markt. Man weiß nicht mehr, was von allem das Beste ist, denn alles ist das Beste. Aber... egal wie viele neue Möglichkeiten es gibt, einen Todkranken wieder zum leben zu erwecken oder egal wie oft man nun Lungenentzündung bekommen kann, ohne zu sterben...
  

... Aya wird nie wieder die sein, die sie war. 
  

Sie wird nie wieder unbeschwert lachen können, ein Lächeln würde ihr vielleicht noch schwerer fallen als ein Mord. Nie wieder würde ich zweideutige Witze von ihr hören können, nie wieder wären wir... einfach Bruder und Schwester.
  

Wenn sie wüsste, was ich getan habe. Was ich geworden bin. WER ich nun bin. Ein gewissenloser, kalter, blutrünstiger und rachedürstender Mörder. Ein Killer. Eine Mordmaschine nach allen Regeln der Kunst.
  

Ein **_Feigling_**. Ich verstecke mich hinter ihr. Die, die noch viel schutzloser als ich allem ausgeliefert ist, der Willkür des Lebens, sie benutze ich als Schutzschild für meinen irrsinnigen Rachefeldzug. Es ist für sie? Ja, oft schaffe ich es, mir das einzureden. Manchmal glaube ich daran. Feste Überzeugung. Doch dann sehe ich sie, wie sie vor mir liegt. Ihr Haar offen, früher trug sie immer Zöpfe. Die Atemzüge so schwach, dass sie das menschliche Ohr nicht erreichen. Jede Sekunde ein Kampf. Ich sehe ihr ihre Schmerzen und Qualen an. Ich kann die Pein förmlich greifen, die von ihr ausgeht. Ich weiß, dass sie es schwerer hat als ich. Oder es schwerer haben wird. Jeder Anblick ein stiller Vorwurf. Ich sehe sie und denke: _Ich bin ein... mieser... Versager..._
  

  

  

TBC
  

comment: So, das ist also unsere erste Story. Bitte reviewt, sonst schreiben wir nicht weiter (somali und bengal im Chor: LÜGÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!)...
Aber ihr wisst ja sicher: Reviews fungieren als Egotreibstoff


	2. covered in skin

Autors: bengal (höhö) und somali (???)

Date: ur... 23-11-2002

Disclaimer: Alsoooo... Weiss Kreuz *höhö* gehö-hö-hört *höhö* ni-hicht uns *höhö*!!! *von Nagi Weintrauben serviert bekomm* *Aya beim Schuhe ablecken zuschau* Und wir machen auch KEIN Geld mit dieser Fic!!! *unsicher zu der im Geld badenden somali rüberschiel* Dachte ich zumindest...

Warnings: sad, mad humor, shônen-Ai

Pairings: KenxNagi; KenxAya

Dedication: us, ourselves & we

Greetz: Miuu (IIIIIyargh! Dein Schreibstil ist fantastisch!!!), Moku (just the same), Ney Naoe (the best humor-stories we've ever seen)

CD-Tipp: Whitney Houston… ur… Tori Amos… Staind?!

HIDDEN IN HAZY LIES 

**_covered in skin_**

~Ken~

Zimmer 437. Vierte Etage. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich, als ich die leise quietschende Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufstieß. Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Er hörte wieder viel zu laut Musik und bemerkte mich nicht. Vorsichtig klopfte ich an die geöffnete Tür, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Dennoch schrak er zusammen. Seine Augen sahen mich erst überrascht, dann voller Schalk und schließlich verliebt an. Es war immer die selbe Reihenfolge. Er entledigte sich seines Discmans und ließ sich vom Bett gleiten. Barfüßig kam er auf mich zu. Wie oft hatte er sich deswegen schon erkältet, aber er mochte einfach nicht auf mich hören. 

Die letzten Schritte, die uns voneinander trennten, kam ich ihm entgegen. Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und sah in seine nachtblauen, halbgeschlossenen Augen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen doch das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen löste sich nicht. Er klammerte sich wie immer beinahe hilfesuchend an mich und ich strich ihm ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann bog er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um mich zu küssen. Ich löste mich schnell wieder von ihm und er sah mich irritiert an.

Ich musterte ihn, meinen Geliebten, meinen Feind und fragte mich, wie weit er heute wieder gehen würde. Es war immer dasselbe und ich wartete eigentlich nur noch darauf, von ihm Richtung Bett gezogen/gelockt zu werden. Immer das gleiche, abgekartete Spiel. Immer wieder die selbe Verzweiflungstat. In diesem Moment griff er tatsächlich nach meinem Hemdkragen und zog mich, selbst rückwärtsgehend, auf das Bett zu. Ich ließ mich auf das weiße, frische Laken nieder und musterte ihn erneut. Jetzt konnte ich ihm nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen.

Ich spürte seine warmen, zärtlichen Hände, wie er begann, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Gleichermaßen beugte er sich über mich und begann, mich in die Kissen zu drücken. Ich fragte mich, ob er das wirklich wollte. Schwarz konnte jeden Augenblick in der Tür erscheinen um ihn abzuholen. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel... und wir taten es doch immer wieder. Immer wieder ließ ich mich auf diesen begrenzten Moment voll Glück ein. 

„Was ist, wenn sie kommen?", fragte ich gepresst. Ich brauchte nicht zu erklären, wer „sie" waren, er wusste es sowieso. Dazu bedarf es keine Worte.

Aber...

... wirst du mit Oracle, Mind und Berserker gehen, obwohl du eben noch in meiner, deines Feindes, Umarmung gelegen hast? Kannst du das? Willst du das? 

„So ist es leichter.", antwortete er scheinbar auf meine Gedanken. Leichter? Ja, vielleicht. Denn wie bekannt war mir dieses Gefühl, nach unseren Treffen. Regelrecht beschwingt ging ich meiner Arbeit entgegen. Es war einfacher, alles zu verarbeiten, wenn einem doch noch diese wenigen Augenblicke voll Glück und Wärme im Leben gegeben werden. In einem Leben, in dem man keine Skrupel hat, haben darf. Wo Gefühle ignoriert werden. Ist es mir vergönnt, doch noch Gefühle zeigen zu dürfen. Zu lieben. Heimlich. Aber es reichte aus, um mit allem anderen klar zu kommen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Auch das gehörte dazu. Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich immer wieder auf's Neue krank macht, dir nachts als Feind gegenüber stehen zu müssen.

„Ich liebe dich auch...", flüsterte ich. Aber das ungute Gefühl blieb. Wenn auch die Barriere für den Moment etwas verschwamm. Nagi lächelte und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr, was ich nicht verstand. Es kitzelte und ich musste an mich halten, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Unglücklicherweise atmete ich dabei ziemlich heftig gegen Nagis Hals aus, was ihn wiederum zu kitzeln schien, denn er grinste schief. Er war wunderschön, wenn er lachte. Ich wusste, dass ich der Einzige war, dem er dieses Lächeln schenkte und die eiserne Klammer, die sich um mein Herz gelegt hatte, löste sich. 

Ich liebe dich, Nagi. Wenn es das ist, was man Liebe nennt... Ich zog ihm mit zitternden Händen das Oberteil seiner Krankenhausklamotten aus und bedachte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick. Ich wusste, er trug sie nur, weil man sie ihm schneller ausziehen konnte, als seine eigentliche Schuluniform. Wieder musste ich lachen. 

Nagi lächelte mich schon wieder an und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, zog ich ihn an seinem Nacken zu mir herunter und küsste ihn lange auf den Mund. Ich hörte Schritte auf dem Gang vor dem Zimmer und erinnerte mich schlagartig, dass ich die Tür gar nicht geschlossen hatte. Aber Nagi war viel zu beschäftigt, um auf die profane Umwelt zu achten. Ich musste ihn zur Seite schieben, um zur Tür zu sprinten. Ich schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, erhaschte aber noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Person, die mich ebenfalls überrascht anstarrte. 

Männlich. Kurze, rote Haare. Zwei lächerliche längere Strähnen an beiden Seiten, knapp vor den Ohren. Das war doch nicht... !!!

AYA!!!

~Aya~

Männlich. Braune Haare und ebenso treudoof blickende Augen in einem planlosen Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, dass Ken Fußballspielen gegangen war und warum sollte er nicht... Aber Ken HIER?! Schon schloss sich die Tür schnell wieder. Ich ging ein paar Zimmer weiter und klopfte vorsichtig an, wohl wissend, dass ich keine Antwort bekommen würde. Ich würde nachher noch einmal in gewisses Zimmer gucken müssen, dachte ich und drückte die Klinke zu Ayas Raum herunter. 

Es war weder hell noch dunkel in dem Zimmer. Helle Vorhänge hingen vor dem Fenster und in dem Dämmerlicht erkannte ich Aya kaum. Langsam trat ich an ihr Bett und nahm eine kalte, klamme Hand in meine. Ich konnte keinen Puls spüren und die Hand erinnerte mich eher an die, einer Toten. Am Anfang hatte ich immer wieder versucht, ihre Hände warm zu halten, aber auch das hatte ich aufgegeben.

„Hallo, Aya.", sprach ich fast flüsternd und eher zu mir selbst. Sie konnte mich nicht hören, nicht wahr? Sie war tot. Wenn nicht medizinisch, dann doch menschlich. Menschen im Koma verlieren einen Großteil an Gehirnzellen. Aya würde nie wieder die sein, die sie einmal war. Wenn sie aufwachen würde, wie oft hatte ich mir das schon vorgestellt, wäre sie vielleicht behindert, unzurechnungsfähig oder schwachsinnig. Und ich hatte mir eingebildet, ICH hätte es schwer. 

//Ich bin es nicht mehr wert, dein Bruder zu sein.//

Ich setzte mich ans Fußende ihres Bettes und blickte aus dem Fenster. Heute konnte ich ihren Anblick nicht ertragen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Geistesabwesend angelte ich mir den Ärztebericht von letzter Woche. Es gab nichts neues. Ich wusste es, ohne überhaupt das Blatt anzusehen. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich selber nicht, wieso ich es mir immer wieder antat. Sie zu besuchen. Sie anzusehen. Den Ärztebericht zu lesen. Manchmal verstand ich mich selbst nicht. Ich versuchte, die verräterische Hoffnung in mir, darauf, dass sie vielleicht doch noch erwachen würde, immer zu unterdrücken. Und manchmal hoffte ich auch, sie würde endlich... sterben dürfen. Ich weiß, es stand in meiner Macht, sie von ihren Leiden auf dieser Welt zu erlösen, aber ich... war schon immer ein Feigling Güteklasse A gewesen. 

Ich warf den Ärztebericht zurück auf den kleinen, eigentlich immer unbenutzten Nachttisch und sah wieder auf die scheinbar schlafende Aya. Ich hatte ihr eine Rose mitgebracht, eine rote wir hatten sie beide immer geliebt. Ich zupfte die Blütenblätter der Blume aus ihrem Kelch und streute sie vorsichtig über Ayas Gesicht. Ich konnte es plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen, Aya neben frischen Blumen zu sehen. Nicht, wenn sie selber am welken war. Ich hoffte, dass Aya mit den Rosenblüten gemeinsam wieder zu Staub werden könnte.

Der Gedanke tat weh, auch wenn ich wusste, dass... ja, dass es besser für sie wäre, sie von ihrem Schmerz zu erlösen, ihr die Chance auf Wiedergeburt oder ähnlichen, schwachsinnigen Kram nicht zu nehmen. 

Ich glaubte nicht daran, an Wiedergeburt, denn wenn es einen Gott gäbe, wie konnte er dann tatenlos zusehen, wie meine Schwester... den grausamsten Fluch ertragen musste, obwohl ich ihn schon viel eher verdient hätte. Den Fluch, zu existieren ohne zu leben. Den Fluch, tot zu sein und nicht sterben zu dürfen. Zumindest das verband uns noch, dachte ich bitter.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen oder tun sollte. Es erschien mir alles so sinnlos. 

Ich stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen oder wie sonst noch tausendmal Adieu zu sagen oder sie auf die kalte Stirn zu küssen, unter der kein Gedanke mehr war. 

~Ken~

Ich war mir sicher, Aya gesehen zu haben. Kreidebleich stakte ich zurück zu Nagi und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er lag auf dem Rücken, beinahe nackt und sah mich verwundert an. „Aya.", sagte ich bloß und auch er erbleichte. Aber er war viel zu sehr Nagi, als das er sich dadurch aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Schon spürte ich wieder seine Hände an meinem Körper und ich schrak zurück. „Bist du noch ganz dicht?! Der kommt wider, der hat mich ERKANNT!!!" Nagi verzog sich schmollend in einen entgegengesetzten Winkel des Zimmers und fragte kühl: „Und was jetzt?" 

Ich wusste es auch nicht. Ratlos sahen wir uns (oder ich ihn) an. 

~Aya~

Zielgerichteten Schrittes ging ich auf gewisse Tür zu und drückte die Klinke entschlossen herunter. Was ich sah, war zwar nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber auch nichts...besonders ungewöhnliches. Ken in flagranti. Mit einer blutjungen, höchst attraktiven und nicht mehr... allzu bekleideten Krankenschwester. Ich bemerkte, wie ihnen die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und wie Ken Mademoiselle von sich schob. 

„Aya! Na so eine Überraschung!", ließ er peinlich berührt und (ZU) überschwänglich verlauten. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und ignorierte geflissentlich den Vampirbiss an seinem Hals. „Soll ich dich mitnehmen?", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ken sah sich nach dem Mädchen um, die sich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte und demonstrativ einen Arm um ihn schlang. Von Nahem betrachtet wirkte sie tatsächlich sehr süß, aber etwas unproportioniert entwickelt. Ich würde sie auf 16 oder etwas älter schätzen, ihre Oberweite war verrutscht und im Vergleich zu den doch sehr schmalen Hüften erstaunlich... groß. Ich verstand Ken.

An einer Schönheit wie Mademoiselle waren sicher schon ganz andere verloren gegangen. Man beachte die schönen, geraden Beine! 

Über meine eigenen Gedanken und den grimmig-entschlossenen Blick des Mädchens erschrocken, wiederholte ich monoton meine Frage. „Äh... Aika?", fragte Ken vorsichtig. AIKA?! Das Mädchen schrak unter diesem Namen zusammen und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Ken jetzt sicherlich das Zeitliche gesegnet. „Dann bis später!", fauchte sie, drehte sich um und machte das Bett, wobei sie ein- oder zweimal mit ihren Highheels umknickte. Kopfschüttelnd und sich ein Lachen verkneifend sah Ken „Aika" an und folgte mir aus dem Zimmer.

Am Parkplatz angekommen (somali: ... heiratete ich [bengal: wer jetzt?! Du oder Aya?!] Ken und wir bekamen 5 Kinder, lebten in einem 1-Familien-Haus am Meer und wenn wir nicht gestorben sind, so... bengal: KLAPPE!!!), schloss ich den Wagen auf und deutete Ken, sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen. Er gehorchte widerspruchslos.

~Ken~

Ich ließ mich in den weichen Autositz gleiten und musste an Nagi denken, der sicher noch immer mit Frauenklamotten und Socken im Ausschnitt Amok lief. Ich hätte ihn gerne noch einmal geküsst, aber „Aika" schien er mir nachzutragen und demzufolge war er/sie nicht willig. Ja – okay, er sah verdammt weiblich aus, aber Aya musste wirklich einen an der Waffel haben, Nagi aus der Entfernung nicht zu erkennen.

Aya stieg nun ebenfalls ein und startete die Karre schweigend. Ich legte den Sicherheitsgurt an und machte mich auf eine Fahrt Aya-like (which meant very tödlich and very dangerous and very straßen-verkehrs-gefährdend and also very... ur... funny...) gefasst. 

TBC

Well, what do you think about our second story?! Quite better than our first one? To my mind (bengal) it's… yeah… much better, of course… somali: According to my judgement bengal is right…*höhö* bengal: EVERYTIME!!!

WE WANNA RESEIVE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!! 

Just waiting for answers… somali and bengal-cat. 


End file.
